Hard To Understand
by cutsunflower
Summary: May'12.Annie hides something and Jeff doesn't know what to think. But everytime he tries to help it gets worse. /english is not my native language so i apologizing for mistakes/


**English is not my native language.**

**I'm so sorry if it's hard to read this text. It's my first (maybe last one. double celebrating) try to write something in english so don't kill me if it's really weird.**

**I love Jeff/Annie and I love my idea of the story hope you'll find it interesting and maybe even agree to read next chapters.**

1.

'So, I think we've done for today' said Jeff little bit angry because as usual group all time long was talking about everything except biology. It's not like he really wanted to study but sometimes this silly (but still cool and funny) talks make him feel like he is in high-school. Well, in a way he was. But last few days, after he met his old colleague who was younger and somehow was a partner in a big law firm, Jeff felt annoyed and depressed. He could be there. Making deals, closing cases, sleeping with the most beautiful women in the world and wasting as much money as he wants. And he is here, read stupid books which will never help him in life. And that asshole was living his perfect life.

'Well, than see you tomorrow?' he asked standing up without waiting for any answers but surprisingly there was one.

'I won't come' Annie said quietly. 'Sorry, have things to do.'

Jeff was about to ask what's wrong wondering if it's about a date. Again. This spring Annie did her best. She had about six dates with different guys. He still thinks they all were jerks and feels glad she damped them. And not because he was jealous but because she's great and they were jerks. Nothing special.

'Annie, what's going on? Do you think we're stupid and can't see something is wrong with you this week?' asked Britta and when Jeff looked at everyone he realized one thing – he missed something important. Everyone, even Abed, had their "what's going on, we are worrying" expressions. Jeff had no idea why. So he looked at Britta and soundlessly asked .

'What's going on?'

'We don't know' answered she also without real talking.

'And?' they continued this conversation.

'Don't know, I tried to find out, but you messed me up'

'Oh, so it's my fault?'

'Of course, I'm psychologist, I know what to do.'

'Do you?'

'Um, guys' Troy stopped them 'We know you are talking and we know about what. And it looks very stupid. Seriously. You do it too much. Every single day, you know?'

'No' they replied in one voice.

'Anyway, Annie…' started Britta.

'Guys, everything's fine. Just little deal today so tomorrow I'll may be tied and… Well, you know.' She smiled. 'I have to go, bye-bye.'

Then she rushed out of the room in hurry even didn't turn back when Britta called her.

As Annie left everyone looked at Jeff. 'What?'

'Why are you still here?'

'Sorry? It's free country. I can sing here, dance and eat pancakes from the seal's neck!'

'That was bad. Really bad. Do you need another chance to boast you sense of humor?' quipped Britta.

When Jeff was about to shut her up and others opened their mouths to say something against happening things, one voice was there to fix everything.

'Oh, you, stupid idiots! This time it's not about you but about Annie.' Shirley said. 'Jeff, go and find out what's wrong. She'll tell you.'

'Why me? I thought you're "so close friends" all this shopping stuff, watching romantic dramas, eating pancakes…'

'Why's all about the pancakes today?'

'Don't know. Guess it'll be my dinner. And I don't want you to come again, Britta, and take all my food inside your psych-body.'

'Failed again. Not funny.'

'Oh, shut up.' Jeff turns to the door and went out saying loudly 'It was funny and witty, you just not so smart to understand!'

* * *

He found Annie staying three steps away from front door of GC. He called her. No answer. Again. Still silence. _Yeah, something is not good, maybe even worse._ He came closer.

'Boo' whispered he in her ear. She flinched.

'God, Jeff, are you crazy?'

'God, Annie, are you waiting here because you knew I'd follow you?'

'M, so you followed me?'

He embarrassed. 'Not really. Was just kidding.'

She smiles sadly. 'I know. I know.'

Jeff was amazed how beautiful she was. Yes, of course he knew it before. Her white skin, dark hair, big blue eyes and that soft red lips. Just like Snow White. Fairy tale in real life. Jeff always liked himself and that he's no more teenager made him happy every day over and over again. But even so, with her, he always regrets he's too grown up, too angry at the world to be Prince in her life. And if he tries it may be as a bad version of the story about Grinch and Christmas. He's Grinch. Her life, dreams, innocence - Christmas. And... Don't worth it.

'You said you were in hurry.' He threw all thoughts away and tried to start conversation.

'I am. Just waiting for a car.'

'Can I help you? Just say where...'

'No, thanks.' cutted she.

'Annie' he started once again finally realizing that things are much more worse then "not good". 'Annie' repeated he softly 'Look at me. I need you to look at me.' She did. 'Nice girl. Now tell me everything. I'll help you. You know it, right? Remember, for you I'd break a light sweat. So who I need to kill to make you happy and shiny again?'

Annie didn't say anything but smiling. But he can swear she was going to cry, because her blue eyes became wet and her lips trembled. She made step towards him to hug as he guessed. He was ready to comfort her. To say silly/lovely words he always hated, to hold her in his arms all night, all day, all life. Wait, what? All life? How's it possible? He never felt that way before. Why now? Because she was so little in front of him, frightened by something. Oh God, who cares "why now". He just needed to know what's wrong. Just to know how much it hurts her. He wanted - first time in his life - to take someone's pain away into his own heart. And burn it there down or live with it forever - never mind.

Car stopped near the gate. Annie glanced at the car. Then looked right in Jeff's eyes.

'I have to...'

'Annie' He took her hand. 'What's the hell is going on? It's not a movie drama to act like you do.'

'Let me go.'

'Who's there?'

She widely opened her eyes and then turned them to the ground. 'Just friend.'

'Oh, so that's about a date? As I thought! Smart guy is sitting there, waiting for you. And you like little kid think of stupid girls' things.' Jeff was angry. Really angry. 'What if I'm not good for him? What if he's jerk? Is it love story of the century? My son's gonna look more like me or like him?And you played that upset girl to look if I jealous?'

'Wha-' Annie was fed up with it. 'Know what, Jeff-I-Think-Only-About-How-Cool-My-Abs-Are-And-How-I-Am-Always-Right, it's not about a boyfriend that time. And I'm sorry it makes you jealous so much. And sorry you can only be honest with yourself when you ego is in danger.'

She walked away, sat in the car. After few seconds it drove away taking Annie somewhere he'll maybe never know.

'And what's the bullshit was it? Of course it's not about a boyfriend, you knew it, Jeff.' he was talking to himself. 'What a great time you chose to show you're such a selfish jealous asshole. Good work. She needed you and you failed again. Damn it.'

* * *

After Jeff left nobody said a word. It was quit, gloomy, so Abed knew for sure it was his turn to fix the situation. It takes him about five-ten seconds to find something interesting for everyone in this room. Usually he just says some stuff and then Jeff makes it "free-for-all". But now the destiny of their group was in his hands. He was like Inspector Spacetime. Without telephone box and time travelling, but the main idea was that he's the only one who can help.

Oh, good one.

'You know, I watched the show yesterday about seven people studying in a community college. There is a group where they do weird things and "have fun". But it's not funny.'

'Abed' said Shirley while all others were standing up and leaving 'IT'S US!You again confused TV and reality.'

'No. It's real. Check out. It calls _"Community"_.' But all had already left. He sight and looked through something in his phone. 'Oh, 4th season premier in October. Cool. Coolcoolcool.'

**I'm not sure if it needs to be continued because all mistakes and stuff like "I don't know how to say it like this so I'll say it like that" Urgh.**  
**But all you responds/reviews are welcomed and then we'll see.**  
**Thanks.**


End file.
